Workers that can be exposed to flames, high temperatures, and/or electrical arcs and the like, need protective clothing and articles made from thermally resistant fabrics. Any increase in the effectiveness of these protective articles, or any increase in the comfort, durability, and dyeability of these articles while maintaining protection performance, is welcomed.
Polyamide and polyester polymers have unique properties and are useful in many fields, for example high performance fibers, such as flame retardant fibers. One method to improve flammability is to prepare sulfonated polymers. These methods have included the use of sulfonated monomers and post-sulfonation.
There is a need for compounds that can be used to prepare polymers such as polyamide and polyester with a high degree of sulfonation, leading to improved properties such as increased flame retardancy and dyeability.